The Threat
by Irresistible-CourtneyFan
Summary: Summary: A new enemy recruits people to help destroy the CorinthosMorgan Family business, along with the CorinthosMorgan Family. Jason and Courtney Morgan and Sonny and Carly Corinthos
1. Chapter 1

**The Threat**

**Summary: A new enemy recruits people to help destroy the Corinthos-Morgan Family business, along with the Corinthos-Morgan Family.**

**There's some violence in story...**

**Jason and Courtney Morgan and Sonny and Carly Corinthos**

**The four are partners in the business with Sonny and Jason doing the more dangerous work while Carly and Courtney own a chain of clubs in which the two men use to launder money. Jason and Courtney have two kids. Colter, age seven and Savannah, age five. Sonny and Carly have two boys. Michael, age 16 and Morgan, age 8. **

**Note: I haven't watched GH since last year so the scene in the flashback won't be exact to what was aired. I took it and made it my own since GH is too stupid to do it themselves.**

**Prologue**

As Dominique Giovanni lay dead in his hotel room, a shadow slid out of the door into the hallway. It slipped out of the building undetected and into the van that was hid in theback parking lot of the hotel. He opened his cell phone and dialed. "Yeah, it's done. Who's next?" the man asked in a distinct French accent.

"Corinthos and Morgan," said the distorted machine voice on the other end.

The man shut the phone and grinned to himself, "I've been waiting for this moment," he said, "We'll see how well you hold up with what I have planned for you," he started the car and headed out of town.

**Chapter One:**

Jason sipped his morning coffee as he set on the edge of his bed and watched his wife and children sleep. There was a thunderstorm last night had them running into their room frightened. Thank God he and Courtney hadn't gotten too far in their own stormy activities before they had arrived, Jason thought, smiling at the memory.

Savannah shifted, curling against Courtney's side. In sleep, Courtney stroked her daughter's hair. Even at five years old, Savannah looked more and more like Courtney every day. The long blond hair, the blue eyes, a slightly different shade then his. The nose, the chin….the smile.

There was no denying she was his, though. The way she moves, the famous Morgan shrug. The way she tilts her head slightly when she's trying to understand something or thought something was ridiculous.

Colter let out a huge yawn and flung his arm over Courtney resting a gentle hand on his sister's back. It was amazing how much he cared for his sister. But it didn't surprise him; he had the heart of his mother, pure gold. The willingness to fix problems for others, the quick temper when protecting his family. Yep, he was his mother's son.

He was the spitting image of his father, though. That light brown hair that always seemed to want to stand up on end. The long nose, the defined cheekbones.

And to think he almost didn't have it…

_**Flashback**_

Courtney opened the door to her loft wrecked. "Well, I got to hand it to Mac's men. They sure are thorough," she said angrily as she began to pick up to mess.

"You know, don't worry about that. We'll send someone over to clean it up later, we can stay at my place tonight," Jax suggested.

"No, Jax. It's my home and I'll fix it," she heard something crunch and looked down to see a broken picture frame of Sonny, Carly, Michael, Jason, and her. She pushed back the tears that welled in her eyes as she bent to pick up the picture and glass.

"Here we go again," Jax murmured.

"What?" Courtney turned around to face him and glass sliced into her hand. Jax didn't seem to notice the blood.

"You wanting to do things by yourself, instead of asking someone you love for help," he said bitterness in his voice at the secret she kept from him for so long.

"What's wrong with that, huh, Jax? I've been taking care of myself since I was ten," she pressed a wrinkled shirt against the blood that dripped down her fingers.

Jax walked to her and took her shoulders, "I want to take care of you," he said softly, he bent to kiss her but she turned her head so his lips connected with her cheek.

"I can take care of it myself," she said, turning away from him.

"Fine, when you feel like you want some help you know where to find me," Jax whipped his jacket off the chair and slammed the door on the way out.

Courtney pressed her uninjured hand to her mouth as the tears began to fall. How can her life get so out of control? Her nephew was gone. She was the main suspect of her ex-husband's murder. She was getting blackmailed by the murderer and the blackmailer is in the hospital and if she died evidence will be sent straight to the police.

A knock sounded on the door. She wished Jax would just go away, just for a little while, just to get her head straightened out. She lost her nephew and now she could lose her life. She wanted to just have a moment's peace.

She went to the door and opened it, "Jax I really just want to be a…lone," she finished when Jason stood at the door.

Jason's gaze scanned the destruction of the loft, and then scanned her. She looked tired, he thought. Tired and worn out…sad. Then he spotted the blood on her hand, "What happened?" he asked, gently taking her hand to scan the cut. More like a gash. It looked like it could use some stitches.

"I...I…" the feel of his hands on hers was so familiar that she stammered, "The police broke a picture frame when they were searching the place and I cut my hand while I was cleaning it up," she explained, her voice a little breathless.

Jason shook his head at the mess the police caused, "This looks bad. I think it needs stitches," he told her.

"Well, I need to clean this up," she turned and began picking up the floor.

"It can wait, Courtney. You're hurt!"

"No, it can't!" Courtney exploded, finally at the end of her rope, "It can't wait," she spun around to face him, her face covered in tears and her eyes full of more to come, "This is our home. Our home! I can't just leave it like this."

Jason didn't know what else to do except gather her close into his arms and hold her until her tears stopped. He sat down on the couch with her and waited for her to calm. Courtney took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Just to be in his arms, it made it all manageable. She didn't want to pull back so she didn't, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"You don't have to apologize. I know what it's like to have police invading your home."

_** Our home…** _

"It's…."

"Violating," he finished for her.

"Yeah."

Courtney pulled away and he his arms ached to pull her back to him but he didn't. "I didn't even ask. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I heard about you getting arrested. I went to the police station but you had all ready been released so I came here."

"You shouldn't have done that," she stood and began picking up again.

Jason stood as well, confused, "What do you mean? I wanted to see if you're okay."

"You should be with Carly and Sonny. They need you right now, not me. With Michael…" she had to stop because her tears were coming again and crying all over him would just make things worst, make her ache for the things she can't have.

"Michael's not dead," Jason said softly.

Courtney spun around, "What? He-He isn't?" Hope sprang up into her throat and she couldn't push back her tears.

"You can't tell Carly and Sonny, not anyone. Not yet, you have to promise," he motioned for her to sit down with him.

"Okay, I won't. I promise," she sat next to him.

"I don't have proof yet and I don't want to get their hopes up. Sam thinks I'm losing my mind but…Courtney, I know. I know he's alive. I can feel it," he pressed his hand to his chest as it tightened.

"I believe you," she covered his hand with hers and left it there, over his heart.

"I knew you would," he pulled her closer against him as tears welled in his own eyes. He held her tight, "Sam, didn't believe me. She said that my grief was making me think things that aren't true. I told her she's wrong and she left me."

"She never deserved you, Jason."

At her comment, he pulled back to look at her, "I know I said that if she made you happy then go for it but…I never thought she was good enough for you."

His eyes on hers, Jason lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped the remaining tears from her face. He ran his thumb over her chin, and his gazed lowered to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad and as if reading his mind, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his, barely touching but it felt wonderful.

Jason's hands tangled in Courtney's hair as he pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. Courtney sighed and leaned into him. Jason slid his tongue between her lips and found hers. His hands skimmed down her spine as he leaned back onto the couch and gently pulled her on top of him.

The feeling of Courtney's hands under his shirt, on his skin, stopped him. "Wait, Courtney," he sat up and she had no choice to follow, being on top of him.

"What, what's wrong?" Courtney said, hiding her disappointment.

"I may not be with Sam, Courtney, but what about, Jax?" he stood and walked to the door. "You're getting married to him. If he makes you happy, I can't do something to destroy that," he opened the door to leave.

Courtney grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. She shut the door and framed Jason's face in her hands, "The night I accepted Jax's proposal, I was going to tell you that I still loved you, and that I wanted to try again," she told him.

"Really?" his hands came up to rest over hers.

"Yeah. We were at Kelley's. Before I could tell you anything you said that you loved Sam. So I smiled and said I was happy for you. When I left, I cried and cried. I didn't think I'd stop crying. And when Jax got home from London the next day, I told him I loved him instead and accepted his proposal."

"Why?" Jason wanted to know.

"I don't know," she took his hand and led him to the couch to sit down, "Maybe because I thought if I couldn't have you, at least I could have someone."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You just said what you felt."

"But I didn't love Sam," he interrupted her.

"What?"

"I thought if I said it out loud, to you, maybe it'd come true. I thought if I'd love Sam, I wouldn't hurt anymore when I saw you and Jax together."

To his complete confusion, Courtney started to laugh hysterically. He chuckled a little, her laugh contagious, "What? What's so funny?"

"We were both with other people because we thought we were with other people," Courtney said through her laughter. Jason thought about it and then began to laugh himself. They were both collapsed on the couch with laughter and they felt almost human again.

"Well, it's a party!"

They both turned to see Jax standing inside the open door and their smiles faded.

"Jax…" she didn't really know what to say as Jason and her stood from the couch.

"I guess it was wrong about you not wanting help in general. You just didn't want mine," Jax's eyes shooting fire in Jason's direction.

"Jax, that's not true…Look, we need to talk," Courtney glanced from Jax to Jason and back again. Not knowing what to do. Jason reached out and held on to her hand, giving her his support.

Jax saw the gesture and his anger level rose. "Are you cheating on me, Courtney?" he asked.

"No—," Courtney began to say but Jax cut her off.

"Are you whoring around behind my back," Jax asked.

"Watch what you say," Jason warned softly.

"You stay out of it," Jax yelled, "This is between me and Courtney."

"No, Jax. This involves Jason, too. Jason and I are…we're…" she looked towards Jason in confusion. What were they? They haven't gotten too far before Jax arrived.

Jason saw her confusion and stepped up, "Courtney and I are back together. That is," he looked into her eyes, "If she'll have me again."

Courtney smiled at him, love shone in both their eyes. "Of course."

Courtney turned to a very angry Jax, "I'm sorry, Jax. I love Jason. I thought I could deny it but I can't."

Jax just glared at them both. "You're going to be sorry," he said and left, slamming the door behind him.

_**End Flashback**_

Jason broke out of his thoughts to see Courtney was awake and watching him with a smile on her face. He smiled back, "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, yourself. Where were you?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he took her hand and stroked small circles on her palm with his thumb.

"About?" she tilted her head to watch.

"About how I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Mmmm…come here," she held out her arms and Jason leaned down to kiss her.

Giggling was heard through out the room and they pulled away to see their children were awake also.

"Ewww, yucky boy germs," Savannah said.

"Oh, yeah?" Jason asked and Savannah nodded.

Jason pulled her into his lap and started kissing her neck, tickling her. Savannah squealed and tried to get away but it was no use. Her daddy's the strongest man in the world. Stronger then The Hulk, to her way of thinking.

As father and daughter wrestled playfully, Colter stood behind Courtney and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging himself closer to her as she lifted her hands to cover his. He loved the smell of his mother's hair. The prettiest smell in the world.

"Okay, uncle…uncle," Jason laid flat on his back as Savannah sat on his chest. His breath was labored from play housing, causing the little girl to move up and down, up and down as he breathed. Savannah giggled and Jason's heart melted.

"Breakfast, daddy!" Savannah announced and jumped off the bed, landing like a cat on her feet and pummeling down the stairs. "Breakfast!" they could hear her from downstairs.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't get into anything and hurt herself," Colter told them, then walked calmly out of the room and downstairs.

Courtney laid herself next to Jason and rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she told him.

Jason looked down at her. "I love you, too."

She grinned at him and he knew what that grin was. It was her 'I want to eat your alive,' grin. Jason's heart rate accelerated. "I haven't forgotten where we left off last night," she told him, walking her fingers up his chest.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Jason caught her hand in his and brought it to his mouth to nibble on her fingers.

"Mmmm…" she leaned up, their faces close and the grin she flashed him was full of mischief. When their lips were about to touch, she pulled away, saying, "Come on, daddy, let's go make breakfast."

As Courtney sauntered out, Jason watched her go and fell back onto the bed. The woman will most likely tie him into a sexual haze by the time he was forty. He enjoyed every torturous minute of it.

* * *

**Like It? Don't Like It? Continue? If you read, please leave feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Warning: Chapter contains a little loving, not too graphic though.**

Stripped down to the skin, Jason gathered Courtney into his arms, trembling from the contact of her naked body against his. He dropped his lips to her shoulder and took his time savoring the elegant curve to her neck. Nibbling on her ear, his fingers skimmed over her hips, traveling up her spine and made Courtney tremble as he did.

"Jason…" she sighed out his name as they lowered to the bed. "Jase…" as his weight pressed her into the mattress warmly; she wound her arms around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. "I love you," she murmured into his lips.

"I love you, too."

And loved her he did, slowly, thoroughly and without abandonment.

After they lay exhausted in each other's arms, Courtney fit securely against him. "It's been so long since we had a moment alone together," Courtney commented, stroking a hand over his chest, still slick with post love making sweat.

"Yeah, too long," he added. He ran his hand down over her hip and up again, after all the times together, still mesmerized how amazing she felt under his hands.

"With work and Colter going back to school, Savannah getting over the flu we've hadn't had enough time to just be man and wife."

"I've missed you terribly," he murmured into her ear, his voice husky.

Courtney's body hummed by his absolute desire for her and it amazed her after all this time, he still wanted her after just making love. "We should make up for lost time," she said, kissing up his chest.

"We should," he agreed. He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her. That night, they definitely made up for lost time...

That afternoon Jason and Sonny were in the warehouse office, sorting through some discrepancies in the paper work. "Max was looking through the books and found that the numbers from Meyer's report didn't match the numbers in the book."

Jason shook his head, hating to be the first to say it, "Do you think Meyer did it on purpose."

Sonny sat back in his chair on a sigh and ran his hand over his mouth, "I don't want to. Meyer's been with us for years but…we can't rule it out. Everyone has it's price," he murmured. He couldn't trust anyone completely except for Jason.

"Okay. I'll call and set up a meeting with him."

"Keep it discrete. I don't want the other men hearing and tipping him off. If he is behind it, he could have others in with him."

"Okay." This is just great, Jason said glancing at his watch, more things to keep him from his wife and the surprise he had for her.

Sonny saw Jason's glance at his watch and asked, "You have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah but…I was suppose to meet Courtney for lunch today. With the kids and work we haven't been able to spend some time together and I have a surprise for her."

"You go then. We can deal with Meyer when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Go…have lunch…with your wife," Sonny told him.

"Okay, don't have to tell me twice. I'm out of here," Jason grabbed his jacket and booked it.

"Excuse me, miss."

Courtney turned around at the tap of her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked the man who sat at the table behind her.

"Do you have the time?" he asked.

As Courtney glanced at her watch, the man made a full assessment of the blond. She sure was gorgeous, he thought. He conveniently missed the wedding ring.

"Its 12:30," Courtney smiled politely at him.

"Thank you. Hey, I'm new in town. Is there any place around here to have a romantic dinner for two," he propped his elbow on the back of his chair and smiled at her.

"Well, there's a really nice restaurant at the PC Hotel," she told him.

"Great. Come have dinner with me," he said.

Courtney choked on the ice tea that she had been sipping. Before she could say anything, Jason had his hand on the guy's shoulder, "I suggest you quit hitting on my wife," he said and gripped the man's shoulder tightly.

"I'm sorry," the man winced at the pressure, held his hands up. "I didn't know she was married."

"The ring should have tipped you off," Jason commented. How much of an idiot can someone be?

"Jase, come on. No harm done," Courtney smiled a sympathetic smile at the man as Jason let him go. The man left immediately after he was freed.

Jason sat down next to Courtney, "Hello," smiling; Jason leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Hello to you, too. I didn't think you were coming."

"Yeah, I'm sorry…some stuff came up," He looked at her, "Have you seen any discrepancies in your club books lately?" he asked.

"I haven't seen the books. Meyer takes care of that…" she saw the implication, "Why? Is Meyer screwing with the books to our clubs?" she asked.

"We're not sure…You know what? Let's forget about it for now. I have something for you."

"Really? A surprise? Do tell…" she leaned forward, their foreheads resting together.

Jason reached into his pocket and handed it to Courtney. "A brochure?" she scanned the brochure and a beautiful smile came upon her lips, "This is where we got marred. Both times," she laughed as tears of sentiment gathered in her eyes.

"I booked us a room there for a week. A full week of just the two of us," he ran his fingers down her cheek, tipping her chin up for a kiss, "A full week of eating at the best French restaurants, sipping the best wines…or we could just stay in the hotel and find a way to entertain ourselves."

Courtney kissed him again, the heat of his eyes and their kiss almost too much for being in public. "When do we leave?"

"This Saturday, day after tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

She went to kiss him again but Mike came up to the table. "Now that you've given the whole diner an eyeful and put me in a very uncomfortable position, what can I get for you guys?"

Courtney giggled and Mike forgot all about his comfort as he saw the look of pure love and adoration on Jason's face for his daughter. "I'll have a bowl of chili daddy, don't forget the—,"

"Extra cheese, I know, I know," Mike cut her off saying and turned to Jason.

"I'll have the same, Mike, a little less cheese for me."

"I got you. Drinks?"

"Another ice tea for me."

"Coffee."

"Great, I'll be right back."

"Where were we," Courtney giggled as Jason brought her mouth back to hers.

* * *

**Thanks for the great feedback! I'm glad you guys like it. This was a little Journey fluff and I'll be doing a little Carson fluff as well before the ish comes. Tell me what you think, can't wait for your feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait and thanks for the great feedback. A little more fluff, some S&C fluff and we'll get the story heating up! Hope you emjoy and please review. **

Chapter Three

Jason and Courtney knelt in front of their pouting daughter as Colter finished packing his bags for their week stay at Sonny's house. "How long will you be gone?" Savanna asked. She sniffled loudly, knuckled away tears from her eyes. She knew exactly how to play to her strengths.

Jason broke when he saw his daughter's tears. He reached out but before he could gather her close, Courtney stopped him. She knew exactly how much Savannah had Jason wrapped around her little finger.

"Seven days, remember we showed you on the calendar," she said, giving her a knowing look. Caught, Savannah grinned innocently at her mother. Jason just stared at them, having no clue what-so-ever.

At the knock on the door, Jason stood and answered it, "Hey, guys," Sonny and Carly stepped inside as Jason opened the door wider for them.

Seeing her next victim, Savannah wrapped her arms around Sonny's leg. She gazed up at him, her eyes as doe as a deer's, her smile as sweet as sugar, "We're going to have fun, aren't we, Uncle Sonny?"

Looking down at her, Sonny melted into a puddle on the floor. Savannah smiled triumphantly as she was picked up and cuddled. Courtney shook her head as Carly saluted the young girl's exploits.

"Colter! You're aunt and uncle is here!" Jason shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!"

"Last minute packing," Courtney commented.

"Just like his mother," Jason informed them and Courtney gave him a look while Carly laughed. Sonny was too occupied cuddling and murmuring to Savannah to hear their conversation.

When Colter came barreling down the stairs everyone said their goodbyes

"You have the phone number to the hotel?"

"Yes," Carly said.

"There babysitter's phone number's on the refrigerator if you need it."

"Yes, you told us."

"Emergency numbers are there also."

"Courtney! We know. Go, have a great. We'll be fine."

After saying more goodbyes, Jason and Courtney left for the airport.

When they were finally settled into the jet, Jason turned Courtney into his arms as they sat on the couch, "Ready for a week all alone?" he asked against her ear.

"Yes, yes I am."

She leaned up and captured his lips with hers. The kiss heated and he slid his hands under her shirt to excite and arouse. Her hands did the same, tugging at the zipper of his jeans. Soon their clothes were discarded and their slick bodies were pressed together, skin to skin. They made love, then stayed wrapped in each other's arms and stared out the window, watching the clouds fly by them.

He lifted the ringing phone to his ear, "Yes…mmm-hmmm. France? What hotel?" he wrote the address down that was given to him over the phone. "Good work. Bye."

"And so it begins…" the guy said to himself, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

**Not the biggest chapter but they'll get longer.**

**Spoilers for Next Chapter: S&C**

**SONNY AND CARLY LONG FOR A BABY GIRL. **


End file.
